Absence Makes
by Nicky4
Summary: Pokémon Master Ash is a judge at the Indigo League games where he meets an acquaintance. The results could be tragic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just borrowing them for a little fun then I'll give them back OK.

Absence Makes…

We keep getting hotter, movin' way too fast.  If we don't slow this fire down we're not gonna' last.  Boston – Cool the Engines

Ash packed his things in his suitcase as he grumbled to himself.  "I swear that I could get along just fine with one change of clothes back when I was a trainer."

            "Yeah but you used to stink on ice too," Misty said from the doorway to their bedroom. "Besides as Pokémon Master you need to present an image."  Misty walked from the door to stand next to him.

            So you emerged from your cave to see me off, eh bookworm?" Ash teased Misty who had been studying very intently for admittance to a prestigious pokémon medical school.

            "I just wanted to make sure you go I can't have any more unscheduled breaks in studying like last night," Misty smiled.

            "You didn't complain," now it was Ash's turn to smile as he wrapped her in a hug, "besides all study and no play makes Misty a dull girl."

            "Will you just go, you don't want to be late."  Misty tapped Ash on the chest.

            "All right, all right," Ash picked up his bags as he followed Misty out to his car, a silver Mercedes.  He placed his suitcase and garment bag in the trunk of the car.  "I wish you were coming with me Mist.  It won't be any fun without you."

            "I know sweetie, I wish I could go too," Misty rolled her eyes she had gone last time before she began to study to be a pokémon doctor. She did enjoy the battles but the pageants and parties for the Masters simply bored her to tears.  Frankly there were many things she would rather do than study but wasting her time with long-winded officials was not one of them.  Misty started again, "but you know," she motioned to their house.

            "Yeah, you have to study," Ash's eyes were downcast as he hugged Misty again, "I love you Mist."  Ash got into the car.

            "I love you too Ash," Misty called back as she waved good-bye.

-2-

            Ash barreled down the highway towards the Indigo Plateau.   He had been asked to be a judge for some of the matches as well as participate in opening and closing ceremonies.  The last time that he had been to the league tournament Misty had come with him.  He was sixteen years old at that time and one of the youngest pokémon masters ever so of course the press and politicians alike feted him.  Misty, however, seemed out of her element when it came to mingling with the elites but she did seem to enjoy watching the battles and Ash did try to make her as comfortable as possible.

            Now Misty seemed to want to avoid him all together.  He knew she had to study hard to get into school but it was still hard on him.  "Keep thinking to yourself and you'll miss your exit Ketchum," he scolded himself aloud as he nearly missed the Indigo Plateau exit.  Ash flashed his security pass to the Officer Jenny on duty she waved him though the secured perimeter of the hotel.

            An usher had taken his bags and a valet his car when Ash walked into the richly appointed hotel lobby.  "I'm checking in the reservation should be under Ketchum," Ash said as he lay his credit card on the desk trying not to look too unrefined as he scoped out the lobby.

            "Please sign here sir," the overly proper desk clerk pointed to the empty space in the guest book that Ash signed, "and here are your keys sir."  The clerk handed over two magnetic keys.  Ash was about to ask why he was given two keys when he realized that when he had made reservations he had expected Misty to come with him.  "Is there anything else sir?" the clerk looked at him.

            "Uh no just lost in thought."

            "The clerk motioned to a porter, "will you please take the Ketchum's bags to their suite."  The porter immediately picked up Ash's bags.

            "Which room sir," asked the porter?

            "Suite 1212," Ash said.

            "This way sir," the porter began to walk towards the elevator banks.

           The hotel suite Ash had been assigned was even more splendid than the last time he had stayed.  No doubt the league was sucking up to him because of his standing and the endorsement contracts that he was bringing with him.  Ash looked at the wine bottle paid for at league expense already waiting for him. Then turned to the porter who after placing his bags on the bed was now waiting for his tip.  Ash tipped him the equivalent of $20 US and he exited leaving Ash alone.

            Ash unpacked then turned on the television flipping around channels for about a half hour before giving up in frustration.  He turned off the TV it was still early afternoon and would be several hours before the banquet, the banquet that he was supposed to attend with Misty.  Ash sighed dejectedly then grabbed his league hat, "might as well take a look around." 

-3-

            Ash melted into the crush of the crowd.  Pokémon trainers were pouring into town as well as regular tourists.  The trainers themselves were given accommodations in the pokémon league village.  The tourists had to find their own accommodations and many had to travel all the way to Viridian City because hotels were booked solid for months.  Ash could only smile as he tried to figure out the mentality that would make people believe that they could get a room near the events at any price let alone a reasonable one.  This thinking brought him into a collision course with another trainer and one of those instances when the fates step in to muddle with your life.

            "Excuse me, I'm sorry," Ash apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay," the blue haired trainer started before she saw who she bumped into, "Ash! Ash Ketchum it's me Casey!  We meet not far from New Bark Town in Johto."  

Ash blinked a couple of times it had been a long time since he was on his Johto journey but he did remember the purple haired female trainer with the chikorita who was way too into the Electrabuzz baseball team. "Casey wow it has certainly been a while," _like five years she certainly has matured,_ "how have you been?"  Ash and Casey embraced in a friendly hug, _hmm she's wearing a perfume I guess I should compliment her girls seem to like it when you notice these things. _"That's a nice perfume you're wearing Casey, what's it called?"

"Sweat, I haven't been able to take a shower for a couple days."

Ash's eyes bugged out and his hands stopped patting Casey on the back.  He pulled back from the hug, "really, why?"

"Well when I got into town and registered for the games I was assigned a real bitch for a roommate.  She's in the bathroom constantly.  I mean what could she possibly be doing in there that I can't even get in to brush my teeth?"

"Gee I'm sorry to hear that.  Have you tried getting another room?" Ash asked actually feeling sorry for Casey remembering that he had the luxury of having Brock and Misty so it wasn't necessary for him to have to bunk with anyone else.

"I tried there aren't any rooms left, I'm stuck with her," Casey looked downcast, "I haven't even had anything to eat since I got here."

"Hey, at least you pokémon trainers get to eat free," Ash tried to cheer her up.

"Only at the high class dumps," Casey laughed.  "It seems that so many people were getting meals off of their own kids by having them carry around pokéball replicas that the restaurants decided to pull out of the free food business.  The Pokémon league decided to institute an ID system then they paid off some cheap restaurants to feed us but beggars can't be choosers can they?"

_Why do I think I'm going to regret doing this, _Ash thought.  "Casey if you want you could join me for the banquet tonight.  The invitation was for me and a guest."

Casey's eyes lit up, "really!"  Then her excitement died, "I don't have anything to wear they'll never let me in."

"Relax it's not that formal.  You just have to dress moderately well."  

"I don't know if I can even meet that standard and I still have to wash up."

"I think we can take care of both of those problems.  Come on," Ash nodded his head towards some local clothing stores.   

-4-

A few hours later Ash was trying to choose between two suits to wear while waiting for Casey to get out of his bathroom.  "She should talk, what the heck is she doing in there?" Ash wondered aloud.  As if sensing his impatience Casey emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"I'm done," she said with a broad smile.

"'Bout time and you're complaining about your roommate?"

"Trust me she's worse"

"Whatever, I just need to shave and we can get going."

Casey was beginning to get dressed when she suddenly thought aloud, "shave?"  She heard Ash scream, "Uh Ash, I used your razor to shave my legs."

Ash opened the bathroom door and glared at her shaving cream still on his face except for a small patch that had been removed but was quite nicked up.  "Is that all?"

"And my armpits."

"Are you sure you weren't shaving barbed wire?" Ash growled.

"Hey it's been…"

"I know, I know, three days.  I'm going to chuck this razor and use a new one."  Ash closed the door behind him.

Casey finished getting dressed as Ash emerged from the bathroom cleanly shaved and not all cut up.  "Hey, you look good.  Can you zip me up?"

"Yeah hold still," Ash zipped Casey up. 

"Thanks," Casey said as she worked with her shoes, "That's a nice tie Ash."

Ash looked at the tie he was putting on it was a gift from the Pokémon League for various efforts.  The tie was red silk with a pattern of white circles each with the Pokémon League symbol similar to his league cap.  Ash who was not fond of wearing suits and ties loved it.  After he had received it he had made a point to wear it home and show Misty.  When he had shown it to her she made the comment that if you replaced the pokémon symbols with swastikas it could pass as a nazi emblem then resumed studying.  "Thanks this is my favorite one."

"It looks great with that suit.  How do I look?" Casey twirled around.

"Fantastic," Ash checked the cuffs of his shirt, "ready?" he extended, with more grace than he knew he had, his right an arm and Casey put her arm though it.  They walked off together to attend the banquet.

The banquet was a rousing success Casey was the exact opposite of Misty.  She thoroughly enjoyed the festive atmosphere and hobnobbing with the bigwigs in the league.  She did not stray too far from Ash even though no one questioned her presence.  When Ash had last been to the league banquet Misty had hardly made a presence and anyone who might have remembered her would have just thought Ash had gotten himself a new girlfriend a common enough occurrence for most young pokémon masters.   

All good things must come to an end and so too did Ash and Casey's enchanted evening.  Ash walked Casey back to her room in the pokémon trainers' village.  Casey unlocked the door and looked inside the room it was dark save for the light of a desk lamp and the light coming from under the bathroom door telling her that her roommate was back.  Casey shook her head; "I guess it's back to reality for me.  It was fun while it lasted though."

Ash nodded sympathetically, "don't worry in a couple weeks it will all be over and you could be a pokémon master and she will still be in the bathroom."

Casey smiled, "Thanks Ash, I really had a wonderful time"

"So did I Casey," Ash moved in slightly.  Casey responded to his motions and moved up to him.  Their lips met and they shared a brief kiss.  Perhaps it was a sense of honor perhaps it was common sense; they separated both slightly embarrassed.  "I guess I'll get going.  Goodbye and good luck in the games," Ash waved as he backed out and turned to return to his hotel suite.      

-5-

When Ash got back to his room he was very uncomfortable.  It wasn't supposed to be like this he and Misty were together; they weren't married they weren't even engaged nor did they even demand exclusivity but that was a given after all the years they traveled together.  Ash collapsed into a chair burying his head in his hands.  He ran his fingers though his hair mussing it as his gazed stretched to the videophone.  He got up picked up the receiver and dialed his home number.  The screen was blank while dialing but soon was replaced by Misty, "Hello."

"Hi Misty it's me I was just checking in."

"Oh hi Ash," Misty said with no enthusiasm in her voice, "How was the banquet?"

"It was fun, you know just like the last one we went to."

"Misty rolled her eyes, "That good huh.  Was there anything else you need I've got to get back to studying I have a big test Tuesday." 

"No nothing else, I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you too Ash. Bye."

"Good bye." The video screen went blank and Ash hung up the receiver.  He sighed as he slouched towards the bathroom to clean up.  In the bathroom he noticed that Casey had left the clothes she was wearing, "oh great I'll have to get these back to her."  Ash's voice was tinged with both dread and anticipation.  

Ash awoke the next morning he had made an effort to not remember the previous day's events.  After washing up and getting breakfast he was driven to the stadium and ushered to the VIP box to await the opening ceremonies.  

He watched the opening ceremonies trying to find Casey from the rest of the crowd seeing her briefly before she melted into a generic sea of trainers.  "Looking for anyone special Ash?"  Ash turned to see another Pokémon Master with a cat that ate the canary grin on his face.

A feeling of terror crossed Ash did this guy see him and Casey together?  "No, no one in particular why?" 

"It just looked like you were looking pretty intently for somebody.  Maybe one of the hunnies in the book."  He held the official pokémon games registry containing the names, pictures and bios of all the trainers and their pokémon stats.  "Not much threat of competition from this bunch."

"You could be surprised," Ash glanced though the book, "some of these people could be real contenders." 

"I don't think that we masters have to worry about anything this year.  No one has the skill to get into the professional leagues.  Still, good or not they may like to attend the parties," The other master nudged Ash, "if you know what I mean."    

Ash was saved by a woman in an official pokémon league jacket who called them all to attend the torch lighting ceremony.  Ash walked out with the rest of the masters' contingent to watch the Flame of Moltres being brought into the stadium and the speeches by the league president and other dignitaries.  At first Ash wondered if Misty were watching but concluded that she was more likely studying his thoughts then turned to Casey and what she was doing.  _Probably trying to suppress a yawn _Ash thought to himself_.  _At least Casey had the luxury of anonymity Ash unfortunately was on camera and any yawning would be broadcast to the world.

After the opening speeches it was possible for both masters and trainers to get away and eat or shop or sleep before the fireworks at the end of the day.  Ash left the VIP box to get something to eat when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Hey Ash wait up."  It was Casey waving to Ash as she ran to catch up with him.

"Casey I hadn't expected to meet you here." Ash said truthfully not many trainers could get near the VIP areas of the stadium.

"I just figured you'd be coming out eventually there's no way anyone would stick around for all that opening crapola," Casey smiled she knew her opinion was exactly the same as Ash's.

"Yeah I was just going to get something to eat," he paused, "do you want to join me?"

Casey's eyes lit up, "I'd love to," she hesitated, "your treat right?"

Ash smiled and shook his head yes, "sure just as long as were back for the fireworks."

Casey arched an eyebrow, "fireworks huh?"

"You know what I mean," Ash and Casey both walked away from the stadium towards the central business district.  Their progress was interrupted by a new voice, "Ash, Ash!" both turned to face a young black haired man.

Ash spoke, "Tracey what are you doing here?"

"I'm representing Professor Oak for the league, I tried to talk to you earlier but there were too many people between us," Tracey looked at Casey.

"Tracey this is Casey, she and I meet in the Johto league not too long after you stayed with professor Oak in Pallet Town."  Tracey and Casey exchanged pleasantries, "We were just going to get dinner and catch up on what we've been doing since we saw each other last. Care to join us?"

Tracey held up his hands, "oh no, you two should catch up without a third wheel like me," Tracey laughed, "see you around Ash and nice talking to you Casey."  Tracey waved as he retreated from the scene.

"He seemed, strange," Casey noticed.

"He was unusually easy to get rid of this time," Ash added remembering when Tracey injected himself into his and Misty's journey through the Orange Islands.

-6-

Ash and Casey made their way back to the stadium to watch the opening night's fireworks display.  They split up so Casey could return to the crowd of Pokémon trainers on the stadium grounds and Ash could return to the VIP box.  "There are too many people here to find each other after the fireworks display," Ash said to Casey, "It'd be better if you just came to my room," Ash pulled out his wallet and took out one of the magnetic keys, "here is the key.  The room number is 1212."

Casey took the key, "Will they let me up?"

"As long as you have the key I don't see why they wouldn't.  If they press just say you're Mrs. Ketchum, for some reason that's how the room was booked."

"Mrs. Ketchum," Casey remarked, "are you married?"

"No," Ash said, "That's just how they booked the room."

"Okay this will actually work out better than both of us going at the same time I can bring my backpack and that way I won't have to be seen leaving with an armload of dirty laundry."

Great I'll see you then," both parted ways and headed to their respective places.

Ash quickly closed the door to his hotel suite.  His heart was racing, he was sure that going to do something foolish he just didn't know what it was yet.  He tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair and picked up the receiver of the videophone.  He dialed his number hoping to talk to Misty.  The videophone screen stayed blank with the words 'dialing' superimposed.  "Hello," Misty's voice came over the receiver the words 'no picture' was now superimposed on the screen.

"Hi Misty it's Ash."

The screen flickered and Misty's picture now filled the screen.  "Oh hello Ash what did you want?"

"Just to say hi and see how you were doing.  The opening day festivities are over and I just got back to the room."

"I was just getting ready to go to sleep, I have a big test tomorrow and really need to be well rested for it.  I'll talk to you tomorrow Ash, Good bye."

"Good Bye Misty, I…" Ash started as the picture disappeared, "…love you."  Ash hung up the receiver and sighed.  He walked over to the complimentary wine bottle and pulled it out of the container that now was filled with water.  Ash was searching for a corkscrew when he heard the door open.  Casey walked in with her backpack, "It's me Ash." 

"I wasn't expecting you this early Casey, did everything go okay?"  Ash asked still holding the wine bottle.

"Yeah everything is fine.  I just wanted to get away from my roommate she was back early and I didn't want to have to deal with her.  What's that?" Casey motioned to the wine bottle.

"This, oh I was just going to have a drink, the league paid for it I figured I might as well use it."

"Pour me a glass, the way my roommate snores I'll probably need several to actually get some sleep tonight." 

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcohol?"

"I'm fifteen years old more than old enough to handle my liquor. I've been doing so since I was fourteen."

"I'm certainly very happy you are obeying all laws Casey," Ash smiled as he pulled the cork from the bottle.

"Laws are overrated," Casey dropped her backpack, nothing is wrong with having a few drinks."

Ash picked up two wine glasses and poured the drink into them.  He handed one to Casey and kept the other for himself.  Both Trainer and master spent the evening talking and slowly draining the bottle of its contents.  

When the bottle was nearly empty a tipsy Casey picked up her backpack and looked at her watch, "I guess I should get going.  I need to get as much sleep as possible before my match tomorrow and I have to sleep in a sawmill"

"You could sleep here," Ash said before he could think, _this must be that stupid thing you were going to do Ketchum._

Casey's eyes widened, "do you really mean it Ash?"

_Just deny it Ketchum, say it was a joke, _"Yes, It's late and you aren't in any condition to walk."

Casey's eyes narrowed and a smile crept on her face she put down her backpack, "all right if you insist."  Casey sat down in a chair in the living room of Ash's hotel suite, "I'll stay now why did you want me to stay?"  Casey had a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean I was just worried…" Ash began.

"Oh cut the bullshit Ash we both know why I'm here, only I appear to be the only one who has admitted it to myself."  Casey paused, "You're looking for a score."

"I don't quite get what you're …"

"Sex Ash, the typical master, trainer relationships that these games are famous for."

"Is that what you think this is?"

"Isn't that what you wanted Ash?"

Ash thought for a moment wondering if somehow somewhere in the back of his mind he hadn't intended for this to happen.  "I don't know what I want."

Casey got up from the chair, "perhaps I can help you remember," she wrapped her arms around him.

Perhaps this was what Ash had wanted all along; the contact of another person, the contact Misty was not going to provide, the contact Casey was so willing to give.  "I think you have," Ash said as his arms rose to Casey's back.

-7-

The next morning Ash woke to a slight pressure on his bare chest a feeling he hadn't felt for ages.  His eyes slowly opened to reveal the object that was causing the feeling.  He stared at Casey's head and sighed the force of his exhale woke Casey.  Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled contentedly, "good morning," she then lay her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes again.

Ash wasn't sure what to say in a situation like this.  He had just cheated on the only girl he had ever really known and felt nothing.  "Morning," Ash said as he slid his hand down Casey's back only confirming what he already knew, that she was as naked as he was under the sheets.  

Casey responded to Ash's touch by arching her back so that she made further contact with him.  "What time is it Ash?" she purred.  

Ash looked to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed, "it's a quarter to nine.  When is your match?"   

"Noon, what about you?  When do you have to make an appearance?"   

"Eleven, I am going to be a judge for a match."

"You have to go to work before me," Casey chided Ash.

Ash sat up and reached for a robe that was lying on a nearby chair.  He wrapped it around himself as he got up from the bed.  "I'm going to take a shower," Ash walked off towards the bathroom.

Casey sat up holding the bed sheets to her chest, "what about breakfast?"

"The hotel restaurant has breakfast," Ash paused before entering the bathroom, "don't worry it's on me."

"Cool, food tastes better when someone else pays for it," Casey smiled as Ash walked into the bathroom.  Casey dropped the sheets she was using to cover her breasts not really understanding why she had bothered to cover them it wasn't as if Ash hadn't handled her breasts more last night than she had in all the years she had them.

Casey got up from the bed and picked out a robe of her own. Fortunately the hotel was in the habit of putting out two of everything.  Casey wrapped the robe around herself feeling as if she had been enclosed in a cloud.  

About fifteen minutes later Ash emerged from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, "It's all yours Casey."

"Took you long enough," she teased.

"Don't even start a battle of bathroom times with me young lady, you'll be in there for hours."

"Oh listen to you complain. You're the one that wants me to be all nice and clean and smooth don't you?"  Casey purred catlike.

_Guilty _Ash thought, "I must admit that you never mentioned what else you shaved.  No wonder I had to toss that razor."

Casey playfully gripped his chin, "A girl's got to have her secrets, doesn't she"

"You weren't too good with keeping yours."  Ash turned his head to her direction and slipped his hand between the folds of her robe easily unknotting the belt.

"Oh I'm good at keeping secrets Ashy.  I'm just selective with whom I share them." Casey responded to Ash's touch and they shared a kiss.  Not brief, not hesitatingly, not fleeting but with purpose.  They broke the kiss after a few moments together Casey looked into his eyes and said, "I'll be out in a few," she then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Ash and Casey left the hotel at the same time both had eaten a large breakfast and were planning their next encounter for that evening.  Ash hurried to the Grass Stadium where the match he would be judging would take place.  As he ran he noticed that Tracey was jogging alongside him.  "Hey Trace," Ash was not sounding enthused to see Tracey, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would be available to take part in a seminar this evening?  The League wants to implement new rules to tighten the requirements for making it into the league games.  They're interested to hear the opinions of both masters and researchers."

"I don't think I can make it Tracey, I have plans for tonight."

"With whom?" Tracey interrogated, "Misty isn't here and I would doubt you are going out alone."

Ash wanted to say it was none of his business with whom he spent time with but decided for a more diplomatic tact, "I'm going out to dinner with a friend of mine."

"And would this friend be female?"

Ash choked, "So what if she is?"

"Does Misty know?"

"Misty knows of her, yes." Ash conveniently glossed over the truth.

"Ash I don't think that you should…"

"What's wrong with my going out to eat with a friend?"  Ash asked trying to mask the annoyance in his voice lest Tracey suspect more than he already did.

"It's not about dinner with a friend it's about appearances.  For god's sake Ash it looks like you're having an affair." 

"Wouldn't I have to be married to have an affair," Ash's tone was quite acidic at this point.  "Listen Tracey as much as I would love to discuss morality and ethics with you I have a match to judge, see you."  

Tracey watched Ash disappear into the Grass Stadium's VIP section, "I hope you don't bite off more than you can swallow Ash."

 The match Ash was judging was over quite quickly the green trainer employed a very powerful bellsprout to cripple the red trainers lineup.  The match was over practically before it even began.  Ash didn't have anything to judge but he didn't care the unusually quick match allowed for him to catch Casey's match in the Ice Stadium.  

Ash hurried to get an open seat in the VIP box to watch the match.  Casey was in the green trainer's box and looked cool and confident the red trainer looked equally confident as he preformed some kind of pre-match ritual.  The crowd was boisterous knowing that one of the handicapper's favorites The Amazing Randy was going to battle an unknown, namely Casey.  Randy had been to the League Championships three times steadily climbing up in placement. Casey had been to them only once before and had made a poor showing with her most powerful pokémon, a bayleaf, getting creamed by a high level charizard.  The rest of the battle consisted of her two remaining pokémon taking down the charizard but being so weakened they were defeated easily by the remaining lineup of the other trainer.

Casey didn't want that to happen again. She looked around the stadium at the crowd stopping when she got to the VIP box.  Ash smiled and waved slightly to her.  Casey immediately smiled and pulled down on the bill of her Electabuzz ball cap and then turned her glaze to her opponent.  She shot him a look of pure hatred causing him to blunder in doing his opening ritual. 

The blocks of ice steamed like a dragon casting a mist over the field.  The crowd quieted somewhat in anticipation of the coming match.  The two trainers waited for the referee to begin the match.  

"The match will be between Casey Jones and The Amazing Randy this will be a three on three match no time limit.  Begin!"  The referee raised both flags signaling the match's start.    

Both Casey and Randy threw their respective Pokéballs.  

Ash ran to meet Casey at the exit to the locker room, "That was great Casey you completely trashed him and he was one of the favorites."

Casey who was pumped from her unexpected victory over The Amazing Randy blushed slightly at Ash's exuberance.  "Thanks Ash I was really nervous until I saw you in the box."

"You didn't look nervous you looked like a winner to me," he paused, "how about dinner tonight?"

"You read my mind Ash," Casey was delighted at the thought of a free meal.

"You deserve it," Ash put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.  After dinner and drinks they returned to Ash's suite there was no doubt that Casey was going to spend the night again. 

-8-

Over the next few days the participants were winnowed down.  The first five days were for the first round with over 1000 trainers competing to advance to the second round all eight stadiums were filled to capacity working 16 hour days with one hour three on three matches.  The sixth, seventh and eighth days were for round two with the over 500 winners of the first round competing again in one hour matches.  The ninth day was round three; the tenth round four, the eleventh round five, the twelfth day was for rounds six, seven, eight and the final round.

Casey was making an excellent showing of herself in the league.  After her match on the first day she had four days off to be with Ash for something or other, usually eating or sleeping.  She had hardly gone back to her cottage in the Trainer's Village save to pick up the papers for her next matches.  Casey obviously didn't want the league knowing she was now sleeping with one of the top masters and Ash wasn't too keen on it being broadcast to the world that he was sleeping with a minor.

The evening after Casey's fourth round victory both Ash and Casey were back at Ash's hotel suite watching the Electabuzz get squashed by the Starmie nine to zip in the bottom of the ninth.  Casey was wearing her yellow and brown striped Electabuzz shirt and hat and nothing else Ash wore his boxer shorts and a t-shirt and constantly chided Casey about the Electabuzz's position.  "Looks like I have won our bet Casey."

"The Electabuzz haven't lost yet Ash they can still pull it out.  I have faith in them."

"I think you just like," Ash was interrupted by a knock at his door.  "Hold that thought." Ash got up and wrapped a robe around himself.  Quickly he walked to the door and opened it slightly only to have a cold chill go through him as he stared at two Pokémon League officials.  "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Ketchum we were wondering if you would be willing to take over a judging spot in one of tomorrow's matches?  Professor Elm has had an important meeting come up and will be unable to be there."  The First League official said.

"If you do we can assure you and your guest of seating in any of the final matches Friday." The second League official sweetened the pot.

"Ash felt a wave of relief roll over him, "Yes I can do it."

"Wonderful," the first official breathed a sigh of relief as he placed his right hand over the Pokémon League symbol on the breast pocket of his jacket, "You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to find someone willing to do so, thank you again."

"Here is the material for the match Mr. Ketchum," the second official handed Ash a folder, "Go ahead and call League HQ and tell them he will do it."

The first official got on his cell phone, "Ash said he would do it so go ahead and announce the change."

The second official turned back to Ash before leaving, "Thank you again."      

"No problem," Ash smiled as he turned back into his suite closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?"  Casey asked as Ash returned to the bedroom.

"Just a change in the judging schedule.  They wanted me to fill in for Professor Elm."  Ash said as he removed his robe and tossed it to a nearby chair then sat down on the bed.  

Casey rolled over to Ash, "Which battle?"

Ash looked at the papers he was given, "Yours."

"Hey cool," Casey sat as she sat up to look at the paperwork, "You'll be able to see me in action.  It's getting hard to get even VIP seats now."

"But we're supposed to be judges in matches where we don't know the participants."

"You're not supposed to screw the participants either but you didn't seem too concerned with that rule.  It's not that big a deal, just sit there and watch the match.  When was the last time anyone had to judge anything?"  Casey rubbed Ash's shoulders, "It'll be fun come and watch me win."

"What the Hell, what could happen," Ash asked rhetorically as he kissed Casey, "So who won the game?

"The Electabuzz scored ten runs and defeated the Starmie it was amazing."

Ash turned on the TV, "…as the Electabuzz go down to another humiliating defeat." Ash turned the TV off again, "I believe you owe me something?" Ash asked a red faced but smiling Casey.

-9-

Casey's match was to begin around 4:00 PM.  At 2:30 PM Ash was pacing nervously around the hotel suite waiting for Casey to emerge from the bathroom.  "C'mon Casey we don't have all day," Ash shouted to the bathroom door.

Casey walked out of the bathroom naked drying her hair with a towel, "It's only 2:30 we've still got an hour to go Ash besides I don't want to go out looking and smelling like I had just screwed my brains out."  Casey wandered into the bedroom to get dressed emerging a few minutes later in her trademark white pinstriped shorts, green t-shirt and yellow pinstriped coat.  "Look I'm ready and we still have over an hour to make it to the stadium."

Ash looked towards Casey, "Do you want to go first or should I?"  Ash asked trying to steer the conversation back to what to do about the fact that they were rooming together.

"Relax Ash, I'll leave first and take a swing by the league village and come from there.  No one need know what we're doing."

"Casey I want to get there early."

"Then you go first.  Sheeze, and to think I wanted to unwind before the match."  Casey flopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest giving Ash an annoyed look. 

"It's not that Casey, I just don't want anyone finding out about us.  It would be the end of both of our careers."  Ash tried to calm Casey down.

"All right, if it's for a good cause," Casey uncrossed her arms and leaned forward to get up from the couch.  "I guess it will be a good idea to get going," Casey prowled up to where Ash was standing, "or I might need to take a shower again."  Casey moved in to kiss Ash.

Ash broke the kiss after several seconds, "I'll see you at the match Casey."  He picked up the paperwork for the match from an end table waved good-bye to Casey and exited the door.  Ash jiggled the handle to the door to make sure it locked then looked up to see Tracey walking down the hallway towards him.  "Tracey," he said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming down to see if you wanted to walk over to the stadium together since we are judging the same match.  You don't mind do you?"  Tracey asked nonchalantly.

"Nope not at all," The reality was that Ash really wished Tracey was on the other side of the world right now.

Together they made their way through the crowds to the stadium.  Tracey was talking about some changes the league wanted to implement and Ash was adding yes', uh huh's, and nods in the correct places to be sure Tracey wouldn't stop talking and inquire as to what was really on Ash's mind.

What was on his mind was Casey and her seeming to take over his life.  What had started as a seemingly unobtrusive affair was rapidly becoming a major headache.  The longer he continued to see her the greater the danger was, for both of them.  

"Earth to Ash," Ash was brought back to reality when Tracey nudged him, "We're here."

[To be continued]

Author's note: This fan fic I though I had lost when my computer's hard drive crashed. I found it of all places on my father's computer while checking some old files to see what could be deleted.  While sadly I had more written to it that is now apparently lost to the ages. If you liked it, or hated it, let me know in a review. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Note from the Author: Due to some real life obstacles daring to interfere with writing. Instead of the conclusion to Absence Makes… I can only give you this update. Hopefully I will have the rest completed in short order though I do not yet know when.

Absence Makes…

Chapter Two

-10-

Ash looked around to the small judges room.  There were five chairs one was occupied by one of the other judges the other four were empty.  Each seat had its own television monitor for a close up of the match and instant replay if necessary, as well as a copy of the official rulebook and a pitcher of water or whatever else the judges wanted to drink.  Ash sat at one of the chairs and glanced over at the only other person there besides Tracey.

Five judges would make up the panel.  Obviously Ash was one and Tracy was the second. The third Judge was Professor Teak often called Professor Moderate because he waited until two judges had made their decision before casting his vote thus insuring he would be on the winning side.  The fourth judge was Dr. Malkavbug a pokémon researcher who specialized in legendary pokémon.  The fifth judge was the mayor of Viridian City and a former professional pokémon trainer. 

 One of the two league officials who meet with Ash to plead for his cooperation showed up to thank the judges and assure them that they would have an enjoyable time.  Ash rubbed his face with his hands as he waited for the match to begin finally settling them on the pitcher of water and the glass provided for him.  He drank as Casey and her opponent took their places in the boxes.  Casey was in the Green trainers box her opponent was in the red trainers box.

Casey's opponent Ash recognized as the trainer who had the unbeatable bellsprout.  Both trainers had the air of invincibility around them neither one was about to be put off by the action of the other.  Both too had defied the odds by just standing in their respective spots and made the bookmakers see red.  At the end of this match one of them would become a spectator and the other would continue on.

After the last two judges were seated and introduced, both having grumbled about Professor Teak, the match was set to begin.  Casey walked out to thunderous applause as the green trainer her opponent was the boy with the unbeatable bellsprout walked out to equally enthusiastic applause.  Both trainers assumed their places in their boxes and the referee walked out, "this will be a six on six pokémon match between green trainer Casey Jones and red trainer Dom Tulugo, time limit one hour begin!"  The referee raised both his flags and the match began.   

Both Trainers had walked out to equally thunderous applause.  It was obvious that the crowd was split pretty evenly between the two.  Casey looked up at the judge's box and smiled to herself, this was in the bag.  She fingered at the pokéball at her belt that contained her beedrill. Insect pokémon have the advantage over plant types bellsprout boy she thought to herself. Then she shouted, "Go beedrill!"  

Casey soon learned that she was at a disadvantage to the red trainer's bellsprout.  Casey knew about the bellsprout and had called up her vulpix from Professor Elm. The red trainer surprised her by calling out a squirtle.  Casey's vulpix was at a much higher level than the squirtle but squirtle's type advantage made the fight pretty fair.  vulpix got in some lucky shots and was within one attack of defeating the squirtle when the red trainer substituted his bellsprout.  Vulpix had the type advantage now but it was tired from battling and a couple of good vine whips brought it down.  Casey knew she was at a severe disadvantage vulpix was her only pokémon that was strong against the grass types that Dom possessed and aside from meganium her fully evolved starter pokémon; her pikachu electabuzz and elekid would be at a type disadvantage.

The battle continued much the same way as the first match up.  Whenever Casey's pokémon would weaken Dom's pokémon Dom would substitute his bellsprout and clobber Casey's pokémon.  

Casey grimaced as she recalled elekid she was now down to her last two pokémon, meganium and her beedrill.  Meganium was practically spent but beedrill had a full parcel of hit points.  Arrayed against Casey's two remaining pokémon were all six of Dom's pokémon.  his squirtle, soudowoudo, diglett, and geodude were almost completely spent, his bellsprout was at about three quarters and he had a low level oddish at full hit points.

Dom's bellsprout swayed annoyingly in the breeze seemingly mocking Casey who ordered beedrill out again to face bellsprout knowing it would be strong against the grass type.  "Beedrill use twin needle," Casey's beedrill dive-bombed the basic pokémon hoping to put a vicious sting into bellsprout's hit points.  

"Bellsprout use wrap!"  Dom shouted and the plant pokémon wrapped the beedrill in mid-flight immobilizing it.

"NO!" Casey shouted as her bedrill lost hit points to the wrap attack.  "Beedrill you have to get out of it!" The beedrill struggled against the bellsprout's wrap attack before finally escaping the bonds.

"Bellsprout use vine whip." Dom was cool and collected as he gave orders to his pokémon, which obeyed immediately delivering several sharp blows to Casey's beedrill.

Casey was aware that her options were rapidly dwindling, "Beedrill use poison sting."

"Bellsprout use wrap,"

"Beedrill avoid it!" Casey shouted to her pokémon, which miraculously managed to avid the vines, "take its head off!" Casey's beedrill heard its trainer's unorthodox request and interpreted it to get close in and use twin needle.  The flying insect pokémon flew up to the bellsprout and slashed at it with its stinger like appendages.

The bellsprout's head turned a crazy angle and it fell to the ground twitching.  The referee look at the bellsprout and proclaimed, "Bellsprout is unable to battle the win…"

He did not get to finish his statement when Dom cried out, "Foul!"

The crowd noise was a mixture of cheering and murmuring about what was going on, on the field.  The red trainer had demanded that a foul be declared against the green trainer for an illegal move.  He had entered the field to argue with the referee. Not to be outdone Casey the green trainer also came down from her trainer's box to argue.  The two trainers began to shout at one another and almost started a fight much to the crowd's delight until one of the Nurse Joys stepped in to order the red trainer to recall his pokémon so that they could take care of it.  The referee had, had enough of both trainers and ordered them back to their respective boxes.  He would let the judges decide who was right.  Both Casey and the red trainer turned to walk back to their boxes Casey, however, believed she had a vote in the bag and secretly she smiled.

Ash was not smiling in fact this was the worst thing he figured could have happened.  He was now about to judge whether or not something a girl he was involved with was correct or not.  How would she react to his decision especially if it were the wrong one.  Ash glanced at his fellow judges Tracy had already voted the move down the Viridian City mayor had taken the opposite position saying the move was legal since they split their vote Professor Teak was left to spin his wheels until someone else made up their mind. Those someone elses were Ash and Dr. Malkavbug.  Casey's fate would decide on who made their decision first because Teak would jump in with whoever was in the majority.

Ash studied the instant replay screen intently if he was going to have to answer for his decision it wasn't going to be because he didn't do his job.  The attack looked to be a standard twin needle attack that cut across where the bellsprout's head connected to its body.  The area was vulnerable and despite the best of intentions pokémon were sometimes hurt in battle.  On the other hand Casey had told her pokémon to take the other pokémon's head off which it almost did. 

Ash looked to the two undecided judges to see if there were any clues to how they would vote. Dr. Falcon seemed to be meticulously going over the tape while Professor Teak sat there looking between Ash and Dr. Falcon hoping one of them would make a decision so that he could too.  For Ash it was getting to be too much leaving Casey's fate to Dr. Malkavbug could lead to his downfall if Casey decided to leak that they were spending time together.  Ash swallowed and made his decision.  The move was legal.

With his decision now made for him Professor Teak voted with Ash and the Viridian City Mayor making the vote 3 to 1 with Dr. Malkavbug still to decide.  Dr. Malkavbug soon made her decision she too voted with the majority it was 4 to 1 in Casey's favor. No one could accuse Ash of being the deciding vote in her favor.      

-11-

Ash made his way back towards his hotel room. He had managed to avoid the throngs of media about the controversial decision and that was especially right now the way he wanted to keep it.  The games were winding down, tomorrow would be the final matches and Casey had managed to stay in.

By now almost a thousand pokémon trainers were nothing more than spectators for the games and this made for much more of a desire to party.  Ash's hotel seemed to be one of the places a large number of those parties were taking place. Between the elevator and his room Ash passed several rooms that were decked with partygoers some of whom were way too young to be partaking in the festivities they were.  

Ash quickly opened his own door and slipped inside closing it behind him hoping to avoid the friendly advances of two drunk or high female trainers who caught sight of him.  Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door lock as he opened his eyes he was greeted by Casey_, out of the frying pan_, Ash thought to himself.

"What took you?"

"I was trying to avoid the press."

"If you just tell them what they want to hear it goes a lot easier.  They don't suspect you're up to something."

"Casey for the love of god. We should give this some thought. Right now we are both in the media spotlight. The last thing I want is it shinning on both of us at the same time."     

"Relax they want a story so give them a story they want and they won't be around for the bigger picture." 

"Casey these people aren't stupid if they sense something they are going to go after it this is what makes their careers."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Ash never underestimate the power of laziness. Reporters like to have their articles prewritten.  That is why if you give them a press release they will go away.  The only thing we need to do is exercise a little discretion."  Casey slowly made her way into Ash's lap.

"Is this your idea of discretion?" Ash closed his eyes at Casey's manipulations.  A knock on the door redirected their attentions.  "You better hide Casey." Ash said quietly.  Casey climbed off of him and quickly made her way to the suite's bedroom shutting the door behind her.  After Casey got off of him Ash stood up from the couch.  He hurriedly checked himself over to make sure Casey had not left any telltale signs that she had been all over him.  Satisfied he was clean Ash opened the door and ended up staring directly into the faces of the pokémon league's leadership.  His heart in his throat Ash could barely manage to speak, "Can I help you?"

The League Vice President smiled at Ash, "Are you free for dinner tonight Ash?"

That wasn't the question Ash was expecting so he decided to mine for information.  "Sure is this business or pleasure?"

"Business.  We," he motioned to the two other officials, one male the other female, with him, "want to discuss a Ms. Casey Jones."

A chill went through Ash as if an army column had marched across his grave. He was done, finished, his goose was cooked. "What about her?"

"Just her turning pro."  The Vice President turned his head to meet the excited nods of approval from his lieutenants.

The female official spoke next.  "Ms. Jones has the potential to be a ratings coup. As you know viewer ship has been down the past couple of years and that is going to affect our revenue sharing with the network.  We need something bold and daring to reignite our audience."

The vice president began again.  "We think that Casey may be just what we need.  Heck, just look at her match today. Rebroadcasts of her match are the top rated sports event, everyone wants to see it."

The female official spoke again, "She would also be an important demographic turn for us.  Pokémon training is mostly male dominated especially in the pro ranks if we could get more girls interested in watching it would be an instant ratings bonanza."

The male official now spoke.  "And a rating bonanza for us would mean more money for you."

Ash was relieved that he wasn't being called out for anything else asked, "What do you need me for then?"

The vice president turned to Ash and said, "we just want your opinion on how competent a trainer she is. We don't want to get her to the pros then find out she can't hack it.  Do you think she has what it takes to turn professional?"

"Well she sure seems to know what she wants and then goes after it." Ash said.

The male official smiled, "That is exactly what we need."

The vice president interrupted, "I take it you will be able to make dinner tonight Mr. Ketchum?"

"Certainly." Ash was becoming more eager to get them out of his suite.

"Excellent a driver will be by to pick up at 6 o'clock tonight." With that the three league officials excused themselves and left.

Ash closed the door after they turned and breathed a sigh of relief this was the second time that he was visited by officials and the second time he dodged a bullet. 

Or he thought he did. Casey had her arms around him almost as soon as he had closed the door.  "Are they really going to let me turn pro!" She practically shouted, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Casey simmer down."  Ash tried to disentangle himself from her hug.  "We are going to discuss it.  It depends on how far you go in the matches and even then there will be some other factors that will be studied."

"But you'll but in a good word for me, won't you?" Casey took to giving Ash the pleading eyes.

"Yes of course I will but, don't get your hopes up too much."  

"Me a pro," Casey cooed, "Just think of what I'll be able to do with the money that comes from that."

"Don't count your pidgies before they are hatched Casey," Ash admonished. "You still have to be selected and that process is not easy." Ash walked over to the bar to get a drink before settling on the couch.

"You heard them Ash.  They are looking for something new to boost their ratings and bring in a boatload of money so a little money or pressure will be applied to the right people and I'm in." Casey went over to where Ash was sitting on the couch and sat beside him, "And, don't forget, I still have my," Casey paused and struck a seductive pose, "ace in the hole."


End file.
